


Unsilence

by Matrya



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: 100 words, Canon Compliant, Dreams, Gen, Grief, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers him wrong. Cordelia grieves Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsilence

She remembers him wrong, she knows. The accent is off, eyes the wrong shade of blue and later, the wrong shade of red.

She thinks him taller than he was; built better. In her memory, there is no smell of whisky or demon.

When she watches the video, she feels as though she has betrayed him.

By the time she rolls it again, she has forgotten his paunchiness, the way he spoke, the fact his eyes were blue, his smile.

He crosses his arms through the static warp of an over-watched VHS.

When she dreams, she remembers his scream perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
